Naruto: The Corpse Bride of the Hero of the Leaf!
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the hidden leaf and the world, was about to get married to Sakura Haruno. That is if he manage to get his vows right! Destiny seemed to have another thing in mind for the blonde, another person to spend his life with: Hinata Hyuuga to bad for him that said girl died long ago, yet she will still manage to make a lovely corpse bride. NaruxHina!


Crystal: Hello to everybody! *waves* Yes, I know what you guys are thinking: another naruxhina story?! Of course! I just can't seemed to stop writing this lovely pairing… P.s. this story is base on the corpse bride movie with a Naruto twist! First lay me rest your fears, no this story won't be an imitation of the movies using the Naruto characters. It will also take place in the Naruto universe, and takes place when Naruto finally defeated Madara and Tobi!

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the hidden leaf and the world, was about to get married to Sakura Haruno. That is if he manage to get his vows right! Destiny seemed to have another thing in mind for the blonde, another person to spend his life with: Hinata Hyuuga to bad for him that said girl died long ago, yet she will still manage to make a lovely corpse bride. NaruxHina!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the corpse bride!

Naruto: The Corpse Bride of the Hero of the Leaf!

Chapter 1: Rehearsal Wedding Disaster!

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the hidden leaf, was grumbling to himself as he walked deeper into the forest. The rehearsal of his wedding have been a disaster: he had almost set the entire place of fire with one of the candles he was holding, he also spilled sake on both his future parents in laws, he even though he forgotten to bring the ring only to later find that it was in his pouch the whole time! It was a horrible day all around, Naruto sigh tiredly as he continue to walked in to the forest until he came open a clearing with a beautiful waterfall; his secret sanctuary. Ever since we was a kid he always felt alone, having no parents, no friends and having almost every villager hating you would do that. It wasn't until he found this place that he finally started to feel strangely at peace and comforted by strange warmth that surrounded the place.

Naruto chuckle to himself about that, that day started horrible like every other birthday… he was being chase by a bunch of drunken civilians, and he was at the end of his rope ruining for his life, yet he swears that he heard a voice that told him to go left. He did as he was told and manage to escape the angry mob by finding this place, he stayed in that place the whole night yet he didn't felt cold or scared; it was like somebody was watching over him. When he slept he felt hands gently caress his face, and even thought it sounded stupid he could almost guarantee that someone gently sang to him as he slept. He felt like this place was his home ever since he first found it, and he had always come back to the clearing.

Naruto sat-down on the edge of the water, he looked at his reflection and angrily splashed the water, the imagine of the water blurred and he blink when he saw a white figure in it. Naruto turned around and saw that nobody was there; he played it off as his imagination, and grip his fist that had the ring on his palm as he stood up. Naruto began to take deeps breaths, and searched his memory for the speech that he had to remember for his wedding day…

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, planned to take this ring to place it at the hand of my other half, the other person to whom I will pledge my loyalty and eternal love. This ring will symbolize my promise to her and only her as I pledge my heart and life to her. This is my vow as a shinnobi and man as I place this ring I only asked you to be mine and mine alone until death do us part." Naruto said perfectly as he sat down on his knee's and grabbed a weird looking branch and put the ring on it. Naruto smiled brightly to himself he finally did it right…

"I accept!" A voice said suddenly as the earth started to shake.

Naruto turned around to looked for an enemy shinnobi thinking he was about to be attack, yet when he didn't found one he looked over confused. The ground immediately stop shaking, so he shrug it off and turned around, his eyes widen in horror as he saw a figure wearing an old beautiful wedding gown and veil that was over her hair so he could see her very pale and slight blue skin with straight indigo hair. Naruto would have thought she was beautiful if it wasn't for her pale lavender eyes with no pupils, and the fact that he was creep out that she was still getting her legs out from the giant hole in the ground.

"Y-Y-You may k-k-kiss the b-b-bride, N-Naruto-kun!" The woman said.

Naruto flew back trying to get away from the woman, his feet were trying to move very far away from the women, and however, he tripped and hit his head painfully on a rock. The woman looked at him in confusion and concern; she wasn't expecting that reaction especially after the blonde had asked her to be hers and she accept his vows affectively making them bride and groom. She spared a loving glance at the ring in her finger before rapidly hurrying and checking her love, after checking and finding out that he was just out knock out could she proceeded to place his head on his lap while stroking his hairs like she had done so many times since he was a child.

"Not to worry, Naruto-kun, I will watch over you. I will watch over your dreams and protect you to the best of my abilities as your wife should." The woman said blushing as she gave the blonde a kiss on his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few hours~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, he blink trying to fight the headache that he was feeling, and was slightly confused on where he was until he saw the face of the young woman that he saw earlier looking down at him. Naruto tried sitting-up, but he found out that he couldn't move like he wanted too. The woman who was looking at him with concern put a gentle hand to hold him still in fear he would push himself too much. Naruto looked up at her and searched her eyes to see that he could only see warmth and another emotion he couldn't identify.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked as he tried to remember were had he heard that name before.

"Well, now I supposed is Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki now that we're married!" Hinata said softly while blushing darkly.

"WHAT?! MARRIED?!" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet swiftly.

"Naruto-kun, your vows were really sweet and you said it so perfectly! I was really surprise by your proposal, yet I couldn't deny that it make my heart beat. I have wanted to talk to you ever since I met you, but I was too shy and scared that you would have rejected my presence. But it seems you already did know I was there and felt the same… Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said dreamily as she step forward and hugged the blonde.

Naruto hadn't process all her words, yet he did manage to heart them. He was panicking and wondering if he was suddenly in a horrible nightmare, he was struggling for the right words to say, yet while he was thinking his arms seemed to wrap themselves around Hinata. He didn't notice his body movement still Hinata did notice and sigh contently at the gestured, she was dead for so long and she couldn't be happier for the human contact after all this years especially if it was from the young man that she always loved. Naruto took in a shaky breath and looked down on to the girl in his arms; she was clearly happy with the situation and took the time to look back at him with a loving smile. Naruto breath hitch at the gesture, the smile was so full of love and her pale eyes reflected so much happiness at being with him, Naruto never had anybody looked at him that way not even Sakura-chan did…

Naruto remembering his fiancé, ex-fiancé or whatever Sakura-chan was now, he felt his body freeze in dread… Sakura would kill him for sure! He was sure she wouldn't buy his story and put it off as an excuse or betrayal and more like will kill him painfully without an ounce of mercy…

"I'm dead." Naruto said in painful voice.

"No you're not, Naruto-kun, you're still alive." Hinata said confused as she put her head next to his beating heart.

"I-It's not that, Hinata, what I mean is… forget it. Listen Hinata this wasn't supposed to happen… I have a fiancé and I'm supposed to be getting married in a few weeks!" Naruto said looking down at the girl.

"B-B-But y-y-you p-p-propose to m-me." Hinata said softly.

"That just it, I didn't mean it! I don't want to be married to you!" Naruto blurted out, yet soon regret his poor using of words as Hinata face took a hurt look. Hinata quickly step out of Naruto's arms with a hurt looked that spoke volumes, she turned her face as and took a few steps backs. Naruto felt guilt form on his stomach at the looked on her face; he tried to take a few steps forward, yet stopped when she took a few steps back.

"Hinata I-I." That was all Naruto said before Hinata took of ruining the other way.

Naruto followed after her, but no trace of the girl could be found… Naruto never in his life has regretted the words that came out of his mouth before; it was the first time for everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto returned to the clearing hoping to see Hinata again, he wasn't sure what happen or what he will say to her, but he knew he couldn't let things go. He had to avoided Sakura and all his friends all day because he didn't want to face them not until he knows what is going on. He can't really be married to Hinata now, can he? He hopped not. He was also confused, he needed answer and to give her an apology for his poor using of words. Nevertheless he planned to get everything clear-up tonight, if It was true that they were both married or not was one of the first thing he wanted to clear-up, and the other was what she meant when she talked to him. Plus, he also wanted to know why she was there that night and why was she buried in the ground.

Naruto felt a strange sensation on his stomach that told him he was probably not going to like the explanation, yet he still move forward towards the clearing. He heard someone singing a song as he drew closer, the words were sad and slow, and they told him of a love that never could be… it was beautiful, yet it was heartbreaking. The song sounded familiar to him, he tried to find the memory of where he heard it before still the memory was too fogy for him to recall. He listen to the song from behind the tree near the clearing and was surprise to see it was Hinata who was singing, her face seemed sad as she stare at the moon while many animals surrounded her, they seemed to want to comfort her…

"Hinata." Naruto said softly.

Hinata turned around to face him, her face quickly chance from surprise to panic as she tried to flee, yet this time Naruto was prepared and quickly grab a hold of her. Hinata eyes widen and she tried to get out of his hold, Naruto wasn't about to let go so soon as he kept his grip tight.

"No, Hinata, we need to talk." Naruto said gently.

"They're nothing to talk about, Naruto! Let me go, I can't be here! You can't see me! They will come and punish us both if you don't let me go!" Hinata said as she fidgeted.

"Hinata, you're not making any sense! Please just stay so we can talk! Please." Naruto said trying to get her to calm down.

"Naruto, you don't get it! The reason I let my presence known is because I thought you wanted to marry me, but now that I know you don't want to is already too late! I already shown myself and the elders will be furious about the situation! I have broken the most sacred law there is." Hinata said softly.

"What law is that, Hinata?" Naruto said confused about the whole situation.

"Never interact with the living." Hinata said looking at him in the eyes, pale eyes showing a combination of sadness and fear.

"That is right my dear! This will have to be known to the council." A dark figure said as he came into the clearing, but stayed were the shadows covert him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he grab a weapon from his pouch and stood protectively infront of Hinata.

"You will know in do time, yet the land of the living is such a bore. We need to take our leave, shouldn't we Hinata?" The figured asked darkly.

"She's not going anywhere with you psycho!" Naruto said before Hinata could answer.

"I already wasted enough time as it is, yet I still think the council will like proof of what I will say so your more than welcome to joined." The dark figure said as he snapped his fingers and the world went dark…

**The end of chapter 1: Please enjoy and review! ^-^ **


End file.
